Give a damn
by pinkie inkie
Summary: Melina, after being pretty much abandoned by her older brother, is all about keeping her reputation intact. but it gets hard with so much weight on her shoulders. Throw in some wolves, some imprinting, and blahblahblah. i hate summaries.. oc/jacob pairing
1. Prologue

Reputation.

A nine letter word that can make or break you. To some its everything. To some its another word in the dictonary. Some pretend it means nothing, when really they're dying for a secret passageway to an improvement.  
>and to the unlucky few, it's something that makes them cringe.<p>

To me it was my life. when things got rough I knew I could count on that to withstand, and by no means was I going to let that , the only stable thing I had left , get fucked up.

Its simple really. I would cover up anything that might harm my reputation in any way. A double life I had forced myself to live.  
>But it wasn't always an act. My life really was perfect before. But now it's not, but only one person knows that. Me. And as far as I'm concerned it will stay that way.<p>

Trust.

A five letter word. A word you have to handle with care. A feeling you have to use with caution.  
>Trust, in my eyes, was more of a sick game. Something someone can use to manipulate anything...<em>anybody<em>. And were all guilty of that crime. I was. I learned to be that way to be able to live, to be able to get what I need.  
>For instance, a nice looking girl comes in your store, buys a few small things, hands you some money and leaves, with a smile of course. Yeah, you know she left with the gum she bought and maybe some deorderant, but you don't know she left with her purse overflowing with toothpaste, asprin, and god knows what else. You trusted that innocent looking girl, and she took advantage of that.<br>by the way that girl is me.

But trust can be crueler than that.  
>A person you trusted with your life, with your heart, a person you looked to for advice and courage, can walk out on you. That person took advantage of your trust and your confidence you had in them that they would always be there and used it against you. Then after days of swearing they would come back, just to check up on you, that person will fail you again, forcing yourself to come to the reality of everything. Worst of all, come to the reality of everything, alone. That person...yeah that one is not me.<p>

Welcome to my life...


	2. the things I'll soon regret

Chapter one

Drip...drip...drip

The sound of a broken water spicket echoed through my small La Push house.  
>I hate that stupid sink. Even upstairs you could hear its constant dripping.<br>I picked up the last dish my mom had left on the coffee table and started over to that annoying sink, my arms piled high with glasses, forks, and bowls.

"Great, no hot water..." I muttered as the icy water created goose bumps on my hands.  
>The dish soap was low too.<br>I was never this behind on things around the house, ever.

"Shit" I said as the clock on the wall inched closer to seven thirty. I didn't feel like hearing Annabelle complain about us not getting to a party that will be happening all night.

Annabelle tended to be overdramatic. But I loved her overdramatic, animated way she had about her. It made her more likeable in a way.

Finishing the dishes I ran to my room

I threw open the drawers of my bureau pulling out some light wash skinny jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt that hung off my one shoulder. Good enough.

I multitasked doing my hair and makeup in my effort to save some time. My face didn't need much makeup anyway. I didn't bother putting any cover-up on my tan Native American skin and I rimmed my dark green eyes with black eyeliner. My hair is a different story. My dark brown waves tumbled down to my bellybutton. That's a whole lot of hair to fix. I went through my hair with the straightner quickly and on my way of my room I put on a pair of tan boots with a slight heel

I ran down the steps grabbing the bottle of vodka from the cabinet and running out the door to find Annabelle was already waiting in her car.

"7:28…you're lucky" she warned as I slid in the passenger's side of her mother's SUV

"Did you get anything?" she added.

"Yeah, vodka I snuck it out of my cabinet"

Snuck was an understatement. I took it openly. My mom wouldn't even notice, she keeps the cabinets fully stocked with hard alcohol. All the time.

"So where is this party?"

I was always in for a good party. I could act like nothing was wrong and I didn't have problems for a couple hours. But I always had to go back.

Annabelle answered "I think that kid Jeff's"

It's funny how far teenagers will go to get drunk.

"I'm so glad we have no idea where were going" I smirked

When we got there, I saw the same crowd I see at every party. Some new faces but I knew most of them. I started off the night with 3 shots and I ended the night with 3 shots. And whatever else I drank in between.

It was 1:37, my vision blurred and my body ached to be home in my bed. I couldn't remember who I kissed, what I drank, or who was here. Except Annabelle. I searched through the sea of bodies and when I finally found her on the lap of Derik Hanes I gave her a slurred goodbye.

"You..r you're lea-leaving?" she asked looking as if she'd break down into tears any second.

don't worry, in about five minutes she'll forget.

"Yeah..."

"Call me whe- when you get home, okay?"

I nodded.

more people than ever wanted to talk to me when i was trying to make my way to the door.

'Melina, where you going?"  
>"Melina, text me later"<br>"Melina , blah blah blah"  
>I finally made it outside , the cool air felt nice on my flushed cheeks, and ripping off my boots, I started for my house.<p>

Walking home at night always shook me up a little bit, even when I was drunk. Darkness plus crazy wolf sightings and a world full of creepy rapists never mixed well. But I always sucked it up and walked home, most of the time it wasn't _that_ bad.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stumbled up my driveway. Dropping my shoes I reached for the handle. It wouldn't turn. It was locked. At that moment I wanted to break into a million pieces and die. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the wooden door. How could sleep be so close? I was left standing there, searching through drunk alternatives

Quils, I thought drearily. I'll go to Quils.

"yeah, Quils.." I spoke to myself, as if registering my thought.

I could feel my sober conscious trying to come through, trying to warn me that it was a bad idea and that tomorrow I'll regret it. I pushed those thoughts back, I didn't care. Deep down I missed him anyway, I just forced myself to act like I didn't. It was a lie.

I walked for what felt like a century until I came up to a plain white house. I think this is the house he rents?

I knocked loudly until I saw the neighbors lights turn on from the corner of my eye.

I sat on the porch, my arms holding my legs to my chest.

I needed sleep, where would Quil be...

I knocked on my Uleys door. Sober me was coming through too much, it was annoying. I took out my vodka bottle and took two big gulps. My sober thoughts hushed. Thank God.

The door opened

"Melina?" The voice asked questionably

I looked up

"S-sam. Uh where- where is Quil?"

"He's in here.." his voice laced with concern "Why don't you come in-"

"I hav-have to sleep at Quils because i-im locked out-" I explained uselessly "i

jus..i just need Quil"

I sounded like a lost little puppy; I just wanted my big brother.

Before I knew it Quil was standing in front of me. I looked up; I knew I looked disheveled, my once straightened hair was curling up, going back to its natural waves. I could feel my eyeliner smudging around my eyes, and I was still barefoot.

He looked at me with worried, almost sad, eyes.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the living room of the small house.

"Here, you can sleep here" he pointed to the couch

"Ok." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I missed him, I missed him more than anyone could imagine. I wanted my big brother back. I wanted someone to mess up my hair and get on my nerves.

"Are you okay?" Quil asked, going over to the side of the room and getting a quilt

"no, I-I feel s-sick" the room was spinning

Quil let out a laugh "No, I mean are you okay at home?"

Laying down i answered "I'm a good actress."

As i put my head on the pillow Quil covered me with the blanket

"What do yo-"

" ssssshhh" I interrupted "I'm tired be b- qui..quiet"

Then my dreams took me away.


End file.
